Revelations
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: Mac/Danny SLASH Spoiler detail inside. Lindsay tells Danny she's pregnant, and that Danny's the father. She tells Mac as well. But it can't be Danny's why? Will Mac have his back, you bet he will.


_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of it's characters. If I did, Mac would be very protective of Danny and Danny would be sitting funny and loving every minute of it. (MUAHAHA!!!)_

_Warning: Spoiler for season 4 when Lindsay revealed to Danny that she was pregnant with his child. The rest is my own story idea and a change from what actually has happened on the show. Let's be real, anyone reading this doesn't really want those two together. My opinion at least. Enjoy. Also, you could say I put Lindsay in a bad light. I also might be trying to merge episodes here and displace the time line by adding in a remake of a certain scene from "Snow Day"_

_Summary: When Lindsay tells Danny she's pregnant, and says Danny's the father. Danny denies the possibility. Lindsay tells Mac as well. What happens next? How is Danny not the father? What's the big secret? What's Don hiding? What on earth is going on up in NYC? Stay tuned please!_

_**Revelations**_

"_Danny I have news for you. I'm pregnant and you're the father." Danny was bewildered at her sudden news to him. Standing there in his lab coat, he was shocked first that Montana was pregnant. Then it registered in his brain what she said, and he was suddenly shocked at her saying he was the father. For the love of god, it's bad enough he can't find the right guy because people assume his being Italian means he's straight. They also assume he's a top or a dominant kind of guy and no, not in the BDSM way. Now though, this woman was claiming he was the father. How was anyone going to believe he was gay now? Hell, he even had trouble convincing Mac, Don, and Sheldon of it. Truth be told, he had a secret crush on Mac for sometime. This was the main reason that he kept his sexuality a secret. Suddenly a printer sounded right next to him. Danny looked at the DNA results. Blood on the knife was a match to the victim. Finally, they had their murderer. He needed to notify Stella. He grabbed his phone, giving a 'one sec' gesture to Lindsay, and called Stella. He let her know what he had found and she offered to finish up with the last interrogation and the report, telling Danny to go ahead and head on home since shift was over in literally 10 minutes. "Danny? Did you hear me?" Lindsay asked, looking furious. Her plan wasn't working like she had hoped. The real father was some one night stand and she didn't want to admit that to anyone. Truth be told, she wanted Danny to be hers, so she figured, hey, why not use a baby to oblige him into being with her and possibly marrying her? "Look Lindsay, I don't know what you're talking about. You and me didn't have sex and you know that. I don't like you like that. I mean you're a great girl, but you are not my type. I'm not the father, so if you don't know who is or you can't get a hold of him, that's not my problem." "Oh really, you think so huh? Well I know we didn't. I also know, you don't like girls, so unless you want to tell everyone that you like men, I suggest you think about that. I don't have any problem with using this baby to bind you to me and marry me. Now," Lindsay seemed to change from her devious mode back to plain old Lindsay mode, "we better go tell Mac about this, Stella and the others are up to you." With that, she walked off to tell Mac. Danny was shocked. He needed to sit down._

_Heading into the break room, Danny sat down on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He had a decision to make before Mac came looking for answers from him. To admit or not to admit was the question here. He couldn't just say the baby wasn't his and leave it at that. He also figured Mac would stop being nice to him and treat him like he did when he found out about Tanglewood. For some odd reason, Mac had really been nice to him lately. Stella was giving Danny some kind of smirk every time, like when Mac held the DNA lab door open for him, or like yesterday, when everyone was at Typhoon Asia, and Mac offered his last dumpling to Danny, who had wolfed his own dumplings down (he loved Typhoon Asia's dumplings). Danny had blushed at that, of course no one at the table though it was strange, not even Stella. Stella wouldn't simply say "Nothing" whenever Danny asked her what she was smirking at. Anyway, he didn't want Mac to stop being nice to him. Hell, he wanted Mac to hold him, invite him to live with the man, protect him even. He shed a tear at what he knew would be Mac once again hating him. He loved the man, even when the man was ignoring him after the Tanglewood incident. What was he going to do?_

_-----------------------------_

_Mac was sitting in his office, leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He had been courting Danny on the sly, so far managing to make it look like he was just being nice. Stella had recently told him that her "Greek Woman's Intuition" told her that Danny was gay. Stella agreed with Mac that Danny probably just didn't want to worry about the team and Flack's reaction if he were to just up and announce it. So, he figured maybe if he was nice enough to get Danny to trust him, Danny would be more likely to believe the ex-marine's confession of love. He never wanted to see Danny cry again. Seeing Danny break down from seeing his brother beaten and bloody, holding the Italian man in his arms, he wanted to take Danny into his arms, into his home, protect him forever and love him. He wanted to make the scream his name as he thrust into the man's passage. He wanted the man, plain and simple. If something comes up again where Danny's thrown under the bus, Mac was determined to make sure he had Danny's back. "Hey Mac, you got a minute?" Lindsay stepped into Mac's office, closing the door behind her. "Sure Lindsay, what's going on?" "Well, first thing's first. I'm pregnant." Mac rose an eyebrow at this, THIS he did not expect. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this, but he had to ask, "Who's the father?" Lindsay looked solemn, while in reality, she was feeling like a predator who had already caught it's prey, in this case, the prey was Danny, and she had a child on the way to boot. "The baby is Danny's. I figured I should tell you right away after I told Danny. Problem is Mac, Danny is denying that the baby is his, but won't say why." This was absolutely untrue of course, she knew why. She should've made a better lie, because this one wasn't fooling Mac. Mac could see Lindsay was going to be a problem, luckily, he was already looking for a civilian to replace her. He didn't need anymore former cops on the team, sure Danny was one and was a great CSI, but Danny didn't really seem to be in the cop mindset anymore, except when it came to pay. But that's neither here nor there, he had the perfect civilian lined up and was looking forward to the day when officers could focus on the people and not have to process complex crime scenes where someone was already dead. "Lindsay, I don't know if you are aware of this, but your eyes flickered to the left (AN: I believe it's left, if I'm wrong, oh well) when you said it was Danny's. Look, I don't think you seem to get that Danny isn't interested in you he said so to you and in fact he's said so to me and Stella as well. Now, because it's obvious that you have some asinine reason or motive behind this, which I believe is chaining Danny to you using a baby, I am going to suspend you for a week. If you want, you're free to collect some fetal DNA when it's possible and we can use the lab's database to run a DNA check. What happens after that is up to you." Lindsay was shocked, Danny was still on Mac's shit list right? Apparently, she honestly thought this and Mac was aware of it too. "Mac, this baby is Danny's I swear ask him. If he thinks he's not the father, I think you should ask him why not." Mac was ahead of this girl and her plan. Something told him Danny did have a reason, and was afraid to tell Mac. He'd encourage Danny to open up to him and maybe, he'd have Danny as his sooner than he thought. He had Danny's back, period. "Well Lindsay, say what you will, in fact, if you insist on keeping yourself here, I suggest you see to it that you confess to your lie by the time we do a paternity test, which you WILL submit to. If you still insist on lying up to the end, you can consider your job here terminated, do I make myself clear?" Lindsay glared at him, "Crystal" Mac nodded motioning outside for an officer to come in. "Officer, escort Ms. Monroe out of the lab. Do not let her back in for the next week. Oh by the way Lindsay, I plan on asking Danny right now about why he's not the father, and I intend to get the true answer from him. Rest assured, I have his back." On that note, Lindsay was escorted out. Mac went to go find Danny._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Mac came across Stella outside, "Mac, what's going on? Danny looks like a scared puppy on the couch in the break room and now you're having Lindsay escorted out?" Mac led the woman into an empty lab. "Look Stella, what you need to know is that Lindsay is pregnant. She told me that it's Danny's, yes our Danny," he said at the look of shock and question on the Greek woman's face. "I don't believe her, though, the last thing I want to do to Danny is not trust him again, I swore to myself that I would always trust him no matter what, not even if there's evidence. I already could see that Lindsay wanted to chain Danny to him using her pregnancy, she's not a good liar, not to me anyway. I also believe she told Danny first, informing him first that she intended to tell me. Of course, she's just done that and I already told her she'd only be able to 'prove' it with a paternity test. She'll have to admit sooner or later that she's lying." "What if she still insists all the way?" Mac looked straight at her, "I will fire her and replace her as soon as possible. I need you to do me a favor, can you tell Sheldon, Don, and Adam about this, so Danny doesn't have to?" "Sure Mac, no problem, so what about your boy in the break room?" "I'm going to go take care of that right now," and with that, Mac left the empty DNA lab and went to the break room. _

_There Danny was, trembling in the same bent over position on the couch. He knew he had to tread carefully, Danny was likely to jump to conclusions or bolt or freeze up. Mac sat down next to him on the couch, to Danny's right so that he could better stop Danny from running right away. He placed a hand gently on Danny's right shoulder, "Hey Danny," Danny looked up, eyes wide and tearing up in shock and almost sadness, "Mac?" Danny knew this was going to happen. Lindsay had told Mac. He didn't know Lindsay had been taken away. He thought Mac was going to take Lindsay's side. Mac would hate him again. He decided to try to delay the inevitable by asking, "What are you doing here?" Mac could tell that Danny didn't trust him to take the Italian's side. He knew he couldn't let this conversation run on like neither knew why the other person was there. "Danny, Stella told me you were here. Look, don't assume anything just listen to what I have to say, because I have a lot to say and NO, Danny, it is nothing like what I stupidly told you after the Minhaus case. Lindsay told me what I'm sure she's told you. Stella is out letting Sheldon, Don, and Adam know what's going on. I don't believe Lindsay Danny, not unless you tell me I should. So you know I have to ask this question by default Danny, are you the baby's father? Have you ever had unprotected (AN: I'm not implying anything here it IS unprotected, otherwise you have to poke a hole in the condom right? Just saying) sex with her?" Danny shook his head violently at Mac, "No Mac I swear to god I'm not the father. I can't possibly be the father and I couldn't have touched her like that at all." "Why is that?" Danny looked down, still turned towards Mac. Mac's right hand was still on Danny's shoulder, the thumb stroking soothing strokes on the shoulder. Danny didn't know what to do. "It's okay Danny, I already have a hunch as to why, and I bet Lindsay used it against you right? You're not afraid of the cops, you just don't want to deal with what the team's reactions will be right?" Danny looked back up at him. He knew? He didn't believe it. He decided to go ahead and call Mac on his bluff, " Why do you think that's so Mac?" Mac looked into Danny's eyes, lovingly, "You're gay aren't you?" Danny was shocked, a solitary tear fell down his cheek, he looked down, nodding. He was sure Mac was going to hate him, possibly fire him._

_Mac wasn't about to give up now. Now was the time to stop playing coy and just claim the man. He placed his fingers on Danny's chin, forcing the man to look him in the eye. He leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. He broke the kiss, leaving Danny panting. "Mac? What…" "Danny I have to tell you something, I've been nicer to you, for more than one reason. I realized the reason I treated you the way I did, was because of my own insecurity. I don't really know how to explain it, but I know I was wrong and I am sorry. Stella, told me she was sure you were gay, she could sense it so to speak. I decided I'd try to court you, but, with the current situation, that's not possible. I can't stand to see you so scared, because you don't trust me to trust you. I love you Danny. I do. You don't have to trust me, but give me a chance. I have all our life to make it up to you. What do you say, will you be with me, live with me even?" Danny was shocked, Mac had his back and was in love with him? It was his dream come true. He could see the honesty and love in Mac's eyes, and he knew he could never allow himself to turn this man down. Mac wanted him, HIM, Danny Messer the screw-up, in the man's home. He needed to know, "So you even with me living with you, you're okay if I have problems trusting you?" Mac nodded, "Yes Danny, I don't expect you to full trust me, all I ask for now is to give me a chance and to let me love you. I hope you can love me too in time." Danny let the tears he'd been holding back flow freely, "I love you too Mac. Always have, even during then. I might have a few times where I have difficulty trusting you, but I know you trust me now. I'll always be grateful for this moment. I'd be happy to be yours. I love you so much" Danny hugged Mac, sobbing into the ex-marine's shoulder. All of the fears and emotions he'd been holding back for the past hour flooding out of him. Mac just held him. Soon enough Danny's sobs died down and he moved slightly back so he could look Mac in the eyes, not leaving the embrace. Mac leaned forward, taking Danny's lips with his own, licking at the Italian's lips. Danny gasped, opening his mouth. Mac's tongue dueled with Danny's as he devoured the man's mouth. Danny was growing hard as well as Mac. He whimpered at the passion and love emanating from Mac. Needing air, they broke apart, faces still close to each other. Mac was first to regain his voice. "We'll take care of this Danny, don't worry. So, how soon can you move in?" Danny smiled, "Right away as soon as shift is over." "Well, given the situation, I think for you shift IS over. Same for me, let's go I'll let the other know they can go as well." With that Mac stood up, holding his arm out for Danny to take. Danny blushed at this, Mac didn't want to hide this. He took the arm, standing up and holding onto it. _

_Mac and Danny got into Mac's SUV, Mac in the driver's seat of course. They drove off to Danny's apartment. Mac decided that instead of right away, maybe for just one night, as a sort of apartment farewell, Mac would stay the night in Danny's apartment. They could handle moving after tomorrow's shift. Luckily, Mac always kept spare clothing and other toiletries in a duffel bag in the back in one of those cool SUV compartments, so no problem there for Danny, after all, the Italian wasn't up to packing after all of that fearing Mac's reactions. _

_Both men stepped into Danny's apartment, removing their shoes by the door. Mac noticed the main show piece of the apartment was Danny's pool table. Mac wondered, " You play pool Danny?" "Absolutely I play pool, and I tell you, don't ever bet with me whether it's me making the bet or otherwise." Mac raised an eyebrow at this, an idea spinning in his head. "Oh really?" Mac asked daringly, as he removed his suit coat and tie, placing both neatly over the back of the nearby couch. "Well, we have some time before turning in, let's you and me play a game. We'll see who wins this one. I'm stripes, you're solids." Danny's face was a cross between a cocky smirk and an affectionate smile at Mac wanting to do something as simple as play pool. "You're on. Hey Mac?" "Yeah Danny?" Danny looked down for a second, then looked back up at Mac, looking into his eyes, "Say it again?" Mac smiled lovingly at Danny, stepping close to him. He stroked the man's cheek with his hand, giving the man a kiss on the lips. "I love you Danny Messer. I will even if you get tired of me." Danny returned the kiss, "I love you too Mac Taylor, and I will NEVER get tired of you." The two men stayed in a standing embrace for a good solid minute. Danny broke the silence. "Well let's get started, you first."_

_--- 30 Minutes Later----_

_By now, Mac only had the 8 ball to go. They had been knocking back drinks and just enjoying each other's company. Danny stood close to Mac, deciding to egg the man into a bet. " There's no way you're gonna make this shot too I'll bet" Toasting before they each downed another shot, Mac decided to take him up on that bet. "A Benjamin says I do." Lo and behold, Mac made the shot. Mac moved closer to Danny, "You owe me a hundred dollars" Danny, a little buzzed, " Uh, you know what, I'm gonna have to wait 'til payday." Danny's back was to the table. Mac was going to take this man now. "No. You either pay me now, or you come up with something better. Since you can't pay me now, how about this." In no time at all, the two were locking lips, tongues dueling. Mac lifting Danny onto the pool table. Mac left him there while he grabbed a few pillows and a blanket, just in case. He went back to devouring Danny's mouth, both of them out of their shirts. Clothes were shed in no time and soon enough, using a tube of lube that Mac had conveniently had in his back pocket, Mac was using one finger to stretch Danny. Then two fingers and a third finger joined in. Danny arched his back, moaning as Mac's fingers hit his prostate. Before long, a pillow was shoved under his hips, another more longer pillow being place under Danny's head. Mac lifted both of Danny's legs, placing them on his shoulders. He slid into Danny, hitting the Italian's prostate on only the fourth stroke. He stroked Danny as he plunged deeper into Danny, devouring the man's mouth again. Both screamed in ecstasy as they both climaxed together. They fell asleep right there on the pool table, content in each other's arms, Danny's head on Mac's chest._

_TBC_

_AN: Well there's the first chapter of this story. I hope you like this clever spin on the CSI NY story line. I'll try to wrap this one up soon, but I can't make any promises. Any suggestions as to how Lindsay should be dealt with, feel free to add in your reviews. Thank you._


End file.
